


Sometimes i know of the crime ive committed after i hurt someone

by yawning_grave



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), SMPEarth, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Animal Death, Gen, How Do I Tag, Pets, Regret, cant believe i wrote a fic bout a Minecraft dog, not beta read we die like idiots, the major character death is the dog wbk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22281748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yawning_grave/pseuds/yawning_grave
Summary: 'A love letter'... how silly for him too think that it was just that.Wilbur brought it up to his face again, his smile long since turned to a furious frown. He couldn't help the way his free hand tightened into a fist as he read the letter once more."I have Pee Dog.He is safe... For Now.You have until Midnight 15th January to give me the Dragon Egg you stole from us or he will be executed.Glory to the AE."He felt rage ripple through him once again.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 94





	Sometimes i know of the crime ive committed after i hurt someone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scivious_ on twit](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=scivious_+on+twit).



> I would like to clarify, i have watched neither streams fully. i watched around an hour or two, but got most, if not all, of my information from the [Dragon Egg War page](https://smpearth.fandom.com/wiki/The_Dragon_Egg_War) from the SMPEarth wiki.
> 
> this is also heavily based on @scivious_'s mini art thread on twitter of the ordeal. I highly recommend you check their art out, it genuinely moved me.

It read 'Love letter', and he had gotten excited. Its not everyday you get a confession.

Oh, who was he kidding, he was in SMPEarth. Knowing this, he instantly knew it was anything _but_ a confession.

But it would be a lie if he said he didn't feel warm just reading those two words. He wondered what joke was awaiting for him now.

The people he played with were jokesters, even if they didnt seem like it at times, they definitely had their moments.

His hand reached for the letter, gleaming as his fingers started to fiddle with the folded paper.

He couldn't wait to see what funny propaganda would start him off for the day. Would it be Tommys silly alliance talk? Or would it be a small gift from Sophie or Charlie? Would it be a silly three worded meme on paper that he would immediately toss straight into lava, or would it be a eviction notice from Jos–God himself, telling him to leave NewFoundLand before he would start smiting him. The possibilities were endless, and he was sure would enjoy every single one of them!

He unfolded the letter, smiling widely, and read the letter.

And then his smile faltered.  
And he was sure that he misread the letter.

So he read it again.

His fingers curled, the letter nearly ripping. 

He read it one last time.

He was so sure that the letter would start him off on a good tune for the day.

The first four words of the letter told him otherwise.

* * *

All he could think about was the dog.

The stupid fucking dog.

The stupid fucking dog that he named 'Pee Dog' because of the colour of his collar.

The stupid dog that he missed dearly, remembering how he would be waiting for him back home at the base, his tail wagging frantically as he heard his owner come home.

And in return, he gave him pats. He gave him cuddles, belly rubs, you name it.

As much as he wanted to say that he hadnt gotten attached to another creature, that he hadnt called him family more than once before backtracking as he realised what he had said, that he hadnt gotten scared when he first lost Pee Dog before finding him in the walls, that he hadnt felt his whole world crash around him the day he thought he ran into Pee Dog with his minecart and killed him, that would be lying.

He loved that dog.

And stupid dog he loved... he was gone.

Stolen from him, a declaration of war at its finest.

Here he was, pacing back and forth in his small, confined hut he called come, hands presses against his had as he tried to think of a way to get Pee dog back without conflict.

But that was impossible now.

Phil had stolen his dog— his family, and any strong powered deity in this world knew he was going to fight for him, walk in and out of hell for him. He would do anything to see him sat at his side once again, his goofy face looking up at him with unfiltered glee.

The letter was in his hands.

'A love letter'... how silly for him too think that it was just that.

Wilbur brought it up to his face again, his smile long since turned to a furious frown. He couldn't help the way his free hand tightened into a fist as he read the letter once more.

_"I have Pee Dog._  
_He is safe... For Now._  
_You have until Midnight 15th January to give me the Dragon Egg you stole from us or he will be executed._

_Glory to the AE."_

He felt rage ripple through him once again.

Did Phil think he was stupid? Did he think he didn't have his own tricks up his sleeve?

Wilbur had never really been on a good foot with the Antarctic Empire, but now, it was a declaration of war Phil had just signed.

And by god, Wilbur would march right into it, sword or not.

* * *

Phil placed his hand on Pee Dogs head, stroking the animals head as he stared out into the barren ice-land that sorrounded them.

Phil smiled.  
It had all gone according to plan so far.  
Wilbur may have tricked him twice, but he had the upperhand now.

phil heard a whimper, and looked down to see Pee Dog with a depressed look on his face. He patted Pee Dog once more, smiling widely down at him.

"Its okay Pee Dog," The dog in question rose his head, looking at the man beside him. "Your owner was very bad. Im helping you right now."

Pee Dog looked down at the ground, a sad look still on his face as Phil looked back up to the horizon.

"But he loves you, right?" 

Pee Dog looked up at him.

The man looked straight back, a blank look on his face.

"He'll do anything for you,"

Pee Dog's tail started to wag slightly.

Phil grinned.

"Right?"

* * *

"So, will you hand it over?" 

Wilbur looked over to the other man, watching as his hands fixed his bucket hat before letting them fall to his sides.

Wilbur looked back to the glass containment that his dog— Pee Dog, was trapped in. He kept his mouth sealed.

Phil leaned forward slightly, his gaze locked onto Wilbur.

"Do you care for him?" Wilbur stood still. Phil leaned back, putting his hands behind his back, still watching Wilbur. Phil cocked an eyebrow, a smirk adorning his face.

"Whats more valuable to you, Wilbur?" Wilbur inhaled sharply. 

"Thats a loaded question, Phil" A chuckle resonated through the room.

"Of course it is, Wilbur."

Wilbur watched as Pee Dog wagged his tail, panting happily as he pawed at the glass, trying to claw through to get to Wilbur.

"I'll ask again. What more valuable, Wilbur? The dragons egg... or Pee Dog? Your beloved Pee Dog."

.

.

.

The silence stretched.

"Oh Wilbur..." 

It was a loaded question.

"Wilbur, thats..." Wilbur looked down.

"Wilbur! Please don't let Pee Dog die!" Both men turned around, watching as Sophie ran into the building and grabbed Wilburs arm, Techno and Pete close behind, slightly panting.

"She caught us off guard," Pete panted out before standing upright.

A bark echoed through the building, all the attention being brought back to Pee Dog.

Phil looked back at Wilbur, noticing how off guard he looked.

"So what will it be, the egg, or the dog?" Wilbur tensed

Sophie shook Wilburs arm slightly.  
"Wilbur, please, I'll look after him!"

After a moment, Wilbur opened his mouth to say something, before closing it hesitantly. Phil shook his head tauntingly.

"Okay then..." Everyone watched as Phil walked away from where he was standing prior, and carefully broke a glass pane before todsing it to the side, everyone slightly flinching at the sound of it shattering.  
Phil turned back around, grabbing something from his pocket. He walked over to Wilbur and reached for his hand, the latter forcing himself not to pull back, and placed something in it before standing back.

Wilbur looked down at his hand, eyes widening as he realised what he was holding. Sophie peered down at his hand, gasping at what she saw.

"So, how about another deal?" Everyones attention was immediately back onto Phil. "If you kill the dog, I'll let you keep the egg."

Wilbur felt his body still, and also felt how Sophie had begun shaking slightly.

Wilbur looked down at his hand, turning the object around.

"A grenades a bit... too much, don't you think?" Wilbur chuckled anxiously, looking back up to Phil, who just smirked in response.

"Then hand the egg over if you're too scared."

What made Phil think he would do such a thing?  
Kill Pee Dog?

That was asking alot...  
But...  
Was it alot that he couldnt do?  
Or alot that he could?

Wilbur stepped forward towards the break in the glass.  
Sophie choked down a sob, hands covering her mouth. Techno's eyes widened at the move, and Pete did the same.

Wilbur made it to the little hole in the glass. He looked down through it, watching as Pee Dog jumped up, the hole just tall enough that Pee Dog couldn't reach it.  
Wilbur brought up his hand, looking at the grenade.

And then he dropped his arms to his sides, dropping the grenade.

"Y'know Phil, theres definitely a point in my life where i have to realise that... Some of the things i want, i cant always have," Wilbur felt his eyes close tightly, biting down on his lower lip.

"I want the egg," Phil turned his head slightly. "And I want Pee Dog," Sophie's eyes widened with glee. 

"But i think you all made it clear that i don't deserve either of them."

"Wilbur..." Sophie whispered.

"I don't think—" Phil started, but was quickly cut off.

"No, no. I know now, what must be done," Wilbur turned around. "The egg goes to the Antarctic Empire, and Pee Dog to Sophie."

"Wilbur—“

" No, this is what I want to happen." Wilbur looked over to Sophie, who just nodded hesitantly.

Phil smiled softly.  
"You made the right choice."

Wilbur took a few steps toward Sophie, who hugged Wil in response. The both let go, and as Wilbur was about to head over to the Ender Chest, he heard a cry.

Both Wilbur and Sophie whipped around in time to see Phil stabbing Pee Dog with a sword. Before any of the two could tell him to stop, Pee Dog cried out loudly, before falling to the ground limp. Phil took back his sword, before sheathing it back into his belt.

And then there was silence.

And then there was a wave of disbelief.

"Wha... what.. wh—"

"Oh my god!" Sophie screamed, falling to her knees, tears already rolling down her face.

And then there was a wave of pure heartbreak.

And Wilbur couldn't help but stammer over the same word over again, until he finally found his words.

And then he felt pure, unadulterated hatred.

"What the **FUCK!?** " He felt his throst on fire. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt so mad, and yelled so loud. He felt his body move on his own, grabbing Phil by his shirt and pushing him up against the glass.

"Why would you do that?!" He heard Sophie break out in sobs.

Phil chuckled.

"Just a little fun 'n games" Wilbur clenched his teeth.

Wilbur let go of Phil, finding satisfaction at the surprise in the others eyes as he hit the floor with an 'oof'. Wilbur stomped over to Sophie, helping her up before dragging her out of the building. 

They made their way to the plane Phil had used to bring Wilbur over to the Antarctic Empire and climbed inside. Wilbur powered it up, pulling a lever and pushing a few buttons before they were up in the sky.

Every now and then, Wilbur could still hear Sophie sniffle as they made their way back to Newfoundland.

Soon enough , they arrived back to their base, but they did not feel cheery.  
Sophie got out the plane before Wilbur, and immediately stumbled to her own home.

For Wilbur though, he sat in that plane for an hour before finally getting out. The sun had set, night consuming the land quite quickly.

As he stepped into his little hit of a home, he couldn't help but feel somethibg was missing. A someone.

Wilbur sat on his bed, head in his hands, thinking.

He looked up at his Ender Chest on the other side of his home before slowly reaching over and pulling out an object.

In his hands he held the dragons egg.

and as he rolled it around in his hands, he couldnt help but think about the words his enemy had said earlier.

_"Whats more valuable, Wilbur?"_

He gripped the egg tighter.

_"If you kill the dog, I'll let you keep the egg."_

He carelessly put the egg back into the chest, closing it with much more force than needed. He felt tears prick at his eyes and immediately wiped his face with his sleeve.

It was so quiet.  
So _painstakingly_ quiet.

He should have handed over the fucking egg.

**Author's Note:**

> i cant believe i wrote a fic about a fucking mc dog. what have i come too.


End file.
